Aftermath: A Maximum Ride Novel
by iPsicodellic
Summary: The flock finally bring down the school and are living their normal lives. But of course, the flock wants to be too normal. And they finally convince MAx to enroll them in school. It was fine at first. Until Lissa came... LOTS OF FAXNESS!CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath: A Maximum Ride Novel

A/N: Hey Guys. This is my first fanfic so please, don't be harsh! ;) Anyway, I know you hate it when a whole chapter is an author's note, so I will not do that. Plus, if you have any suggestions, I will listen to them but please PM them to me so that they are not spoiled! (By the way, Max, Fang, and Iggy are 19. Nudge is 16, Ella is 19, Gazzy is 14, and Angel is 12) Italics: Voice Bold: Angel's thought communication. YES FAXNESS

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the setting idea. The rest belongs to James Patterson.

Chapter 1: Finally Done

Max's Point of View

I must admit, it feels good to be normal. (Well almost normal, you know, with the whole flying bird kid stuff but you know what I mean.) No on the run, being chased by the School, eating out of dumpsters, et cetera. But the flock wanted to be WAY too normal for my comfort zone. They wanted to go to school.

"Max please? Almost all of us are teenagers and the total amount of school time we've had in our ENTIRE lives, is probably no more than a month!" Nudge begged. And what is wrong with that? Is what I wanted to say, but I thought on it for a second. Maybe she was right. It couldn't possibly hurt. I looked at Fang for help. "You do whatever you feel is right. But I would be kinda bummed if you said no." Thanks Fang. That was basically saying, 'Well, I want to go, but I'll dump he pressure on you just for the heck of it. Dammit Fang! "I guess we could try. But-" I was interrupted by cheers of joy all around me. I spoke louder, "But, if I catch any sign of danger or the school, we are out of there. Understand?" The Flock said yes all together and cheered more. I stomped upstairs to my room. I had a bad feeling about this.

Chapter 2: So this is normal? Huh. Not bad.

Max's Point of View

I got dressed for school. Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I are going to be attending UCLA (University of California, LA) I have all my classes with Fang, Ella, and Iggy, so that we can be close by in case of Emergency. Nudge and Gazzy, will be going to Artesia High School, and Angel will be attending Mark Twain Middle School.

I got dressed for school. I put on skinny jeans that hug my curves, and a light blue tank top. I heard a light knock at the door, and Nudge entered, with Angel tagging along behind her. "Can we please do your makeup?" Nudge asked. "And hair?" Angel added. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." They squealed with joy, and pushed me into the bathroom.

Fang's Point of View

I came downstairs for breakfast, and wondered what was taking her so long. Iggy was in the kitchen making waffles, and Nudge, Angel, and Max walked in the kitchen. Nudge looked happy, Angel looked pleased, and Max looked- beautiful…

After we ate breakfast, Max called quick meeting in the living room. "Okay, we may have taken down the school, but just to be safe, I am deciding that we need to change our fake school names. The schools that we are going to already know our names. Okay, Fang, you are going to be Jake. Iggy, you are Tyler, Ella, you're Ella. Nudge, you are Stephanie. Angel, you are Ashley. Gaz, you are Luke. I'm always going to be Max for various reasons. Alright, Let's move out!" Max said to them. She moved to her yellow Porsche (courtesy of Max's mom) And I got on his black motorcycle. Ella and Iggy got into Ella's silver convertible. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel flew to school partially and landed a few blocks away from there, to be extra safe.

Max's Point of View

We got to school and I was hurrying down the hall to get to my first class. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I tripped over something. I looked up, and came face to face with Lissa.

DUN DUN DUN!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want at least 5 reviews off this chapter. Please?


	2. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Speak of the Devil

Hey. I just wanted to let you guys know, that I ALLOW Anonymous reviews, and I got 9 hits and 2 reviews! Please! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Maximum Ride except for this story idea. Other than that, the rest belongs to James Patterson.

Max's Point of View

I immediately glared at Lissa, remembering how she jammed her tongue down Fang's throat. I was 5'10'', so I towered over Lissa. I scanned her up and down. She had long red hair that flowed neatly down to her waist. She had glaring green eyes, and had not a freckle or pimple to be seen. She was wearing jean shorts that would be trouble if she bent over. She also had on a short white blouse that had to be tied in the front. Underneath that she had on a plain green tank top that was the shade of her eyes. I had to admit, she was pretty. But I couldn't see what a person like Fang would see in a person like Lissa. I checked the time and saw I had less than a minute to get to class. "Look, Lissa," I spat. "While I would love to play tea party with you, I have to get to class." I gave my hair a flip and turned on my heel, and strutted to class. (I got the hair flip from T.V.)

I slid in my seat just before the bell, and I realized I was next to Ella.

"Hey El'."

"Max! I thought you were going to be late! Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Miss Ride, please pay attention." Mr. Tanner said. I took him in. He was a short fat man, and his head was bald at the top. His shirt was way too big for him, and he was wearing cargo Capri shorts. Now, I know me don't shave their legs, but if I was a man with that much hair on my legs, I'd have cut it down some. He seemed so old fashion. He used yard sticks instead of tape measures, and his classroom was the only one on campus with a chalkboard. "Yes ma'am." I said. He glared at me and got back to the lesson. I looked around for awhile until I realized all the boys, (except for Fang), were staring at me. I then stared at the chalk board, pretending to be absorbed in the lesson. After class finally ended, I tried to beat the rush of boys to the door, but unfortunately, I had decided to sit in the very back.

Note to self: Sit as close as you can to the door.

I heard them start to talk to me, but I kept my head down and held my breath, pushing through the crowd. I finally got through the sea of heavily applied cologne and sweat. I ran into Fang and looked up at him. My heart fluttered when I saw his dark eyes staring down at me. Before I knew what was happening, Fang swooped down and kissed me. Instinct kicked in and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he out his around my waist. Yep. Right in the middle of the hall. The sea of college boys looked disappointed, the girls looked like they wanted to kill (or at least try) me. I headed to my dorm room and saw Ella standing in there. I was extremely glad that I shared a room with Ella. At least I didn't have to share it with Lissa.

I packed up a few things for the weekend at home and was glad I decided to enroll on a Friday. I stood out in the hall, waiting for Ella to pack her stuff. I then saw Lissa gliding down the hall with a bunch of lackey's following her. I guess every bitch needs a gang anyway. Lissa then started to talk louder, making sure that I could hear. "And yes, Jake really enjoyed our kiss after biology. He said nothing was going on with him and Max." I smirked, and stopped Lissa, "Hey Lissa. I'll be sure to ask Jake if he enjoyed the kiss. And when he is going to start taking biology. 'Cause he doesn't.

"Bitch."

"Whore"

"Bitch!'

"Lezbo!"

The lackey's gasped at my comment. Lissa's face turned beet red and she hurried away. (No she is not a lesbian.) I smirked in victory.

Ella finally came out and we busted out laughing. I knew she was listening but I didn't care. We linked arms and walked to the parking lot.

But the problem was, our cars were gone.

A/N Whoo! Cliffie! Okay, I want more reviews, I got a few for the last chapter but I will CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH A PEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! REVIEW! Review or he won't stop crying! TT_TT


	3. Chapter 4: Finding Out

A/N Hey this chapter is a little short. Enjoy and Review! I've only got a few reviews! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE! I would also like to thank:

xXbisavampirepixieXx- thank you so much for all the advice and things. You are very supportive. _**ATTENTION! PLEASE CHECK OUT xXbisavampirepixieXx's stories. They are really good and don't forget to review! **_Link: .net/u/2194813/xXbisavampirepixieXx

Yourawesomesis- this was my sister reviewing my story. Thanks sis. Oh and don't you worry. There will be PLENTY my friend. And I might bring Dylan. Don't know yet.

Robert de spaz- I will update frequently (almost twice a day) But the cliffies will only be updated once a day to keep you in suspense. :D

Max's Point of View

Chapter 4: Finding Out

Crap. Who would steal our cars? Oh well.

"El' It looks like were flying home."

"But _Max!_ I don't have wings!"

"So?"

And with that I swooped her up bridal style, unfolded my wings and took off into the warm afternoon sky.

Lissa's Point of View

Stupid Max. Why does she ruin _everything_? I was fine until they showed up. I walked over to the window and saw Max and Ella make their way out. Their cars were gone though. _Looks like their walking. _Wait, what? Max picked up Ella, and something slowly lifted off her back? What is it? Then she took off into the sky. The things on her back were flapping. What were they? Then it hit me. Max had wings. I smirked to myself. Now I knew how to teach Max a lesson. Once, and for all.


End file.
